The invention relates to a stud for a tyre comprising a socket-formed body portion having at one end a hard metal peak and at the other end a locking flange retaining the stud in the tyre, and being formed of a light material such as plastic, the body portion having a pin extending towards the locking flange, with the tubular sleeve portion of the locking flange fixed on top of this pin.